Olivia Stevanovski
Confessionals Total: 10 (9th most, Season 5) Season 5 (5.4) * fitting Once you get it on, you kind of get those little stars in your eyes, and you just want to wear it all the time; you don’t want to take it off. (5.5) * Makeovers To be honest, I’m nervous. I don’t really know if I have a say in anything. I mean, I would like to stay a redhead, but if they think something else would look better, then that’s what I have to do. * Makeovers I was really nervous at first, but after everything was all over with, it’s very subtle, very natural. I love it. I definitely feel more like a cheerleader now. * as a show group alternate Just because I made it as an alternate for show group, it does not mean that I made the team yet. Means the stress and the pressure is on. (5.8) * It feels amazing. I’m so excited. * This is my dream come true. I am so excited to be here right now. I can’t wait to get on the field. * Now we get to go home and get our sleep on, rest our feet and get up and do it all again. * reveal party Rookies are here, and we’re signing squad photos. So, they still include us in everything. * group Just four months ago, it’s hard to believe, but I was among, like, 600 girls here [flashback of her in the crowd at preliminaries] at the stadium. And it’s just amazing that I made it this far. And it’s an honor to be performing tonight. I am going to show them that I deserve to be here. And I love it. * It went amazing. I’m so happy that I got chosen for this performance, because it was probably the best night of my life. Commentary Season 5 (5.5) * Woo, that was pretty. – K (5.8) * We have one rookie in tonight’s group performance: Olivia. It’s an honor to be a rookie in show group. It’s also a lot of pressure and can be kind of lonely, because she’s kind of a lone ranger in terms of rookie support. – K * Olivia is actually getting to experience this as a rookie. And that’s a big deal. – J End of Journey Season 6 (6.2) * Not selected to return to training camp for a second year as a DCC (unaired) Other Season 5 (5.5) * Has a little scene where Rainer wants to cut her hair short and darken it, and Olivia does not want this, and admits it * Is shown being announced as a show group alternate (5.8) * Talks to the camera walking from her car on game day saying she feels awesome, is ready, and pumped. * Has a scene where she’s “interviewing” Michelle Keys and Brooke Sorensen, and part of the footage is shown from the perspective of her phone's recording Misc. * She is a veteran cut during finals during Season 6, however this is not shown. She can only be seen in the background of shots throughout finals. As names are being called, the show doesn't show her waiting, or her reaction to not being invited back, in essence, pretending she isn't there. Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:1 year Category:S5 Rookie